vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Speedyblue
You can use a song template to link any songs you like, you just can't upload an actual video to the wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:10, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much! :D Speedyblue (talk) 18:24, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Matryoshka Hey why did you remove my edits on matryoshyka? 23:45, July 26, 2018 (UTC) If I’m may speak for Speedyblue, this wiki does not allow role-playing on article pages. It counts towards spam/vandalism and result in a ban if this is done again. "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 23:56, July 26, 2018 (UTC) I agree with everything in the above message. Also, why a rubber duck?! Everyone’s least favorite idiot! (talk) Based on your edit, I can say you're the one who have vandalized KAITO page some days earlier, also with some image vandalism on a registered account. Banned but still want to vandalize more huh? Lynn (talk) 04:29, July 27, 2018 (UTC) And I'll add what I think about it as well, but I also agree with my comrades. I really don't like to be evil but... :( (Just saying this is for the anon, just in case, so the others don't take it for yourselves, you did a great job) This type of vandalism is just unacceptable. You come to vandalize several Wikis, including this one, even Fandom's staff decided to ban your account. And you still edit pages to add your nonsense. This is fun for none of us here. This is meant to be a serious Wiki, not a sandbox for weird fanfictions. Especially on page's articles. So the revert that Speedyblue made is totally normal. I think all of us would have done the same if we saw that. Also this is not normal that we come to see an admin to ask for banning your accounts for ban evading and spam. We all have something else to do, more important than repairing the mess you cause. Hope you understand this time: stop with your nonsense please. Thanks. Tokina8937 07:47, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Tip to avoid breakings and explanations for the undo I don't know what's Wikia's problem to break the lyrics at some points... >< It becomes boring... And you're not the only one victim of this. :( Else, if you want to change the categories of lyrics warnings, see the tiny tiny "edit" button near the main infobox? Use this one instead. This will only open the section 0 which contains all the warnings (lyrics, WIPs etc) and the infobox itself. In case a corruption generates itself, by doing this, you restrain it to one section only and it does less damage. Also what I mean by "too far"... It's examples like the type of victim from the yandere (ref to ELLIE and Elsa-Maria where the victim is a pregnant woman) or if there are too grotesque details (the beheaded victim and the cat in the box in Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance). These ones, OK for the explicit. To be honest I know Scissorsroid and it's just "normal yandere" for me = questionable. Just look at Chloe, Lience, Under of Fragments for example which are also "normal yandere" songs. Hope it helped and sorry for the Wikia breaking things like this... :( Tokina8937 12:52, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :I wonder, is it that you tried to move the shared lyrics to the center when using Visual Editor? I'm testing it out, and got that result. :Anyway, if the song already has the shared lyrics template, my advice is to not touch it. Viewing the template on Visual Editor might break the code. Another choice is to do the edit on Source Editor. It may be difficult at first, but you will get used to it, it's pretty neat. :My thought on this is that, the Visual Editor might have "copied the code of the template" (colspan="2" style="font-style:italic; font-weight:bold; text-align:center;"), instead of actually using it ( ). :Comparison: *Source: |No way out of Garden Eden *Visual: colspan="2" style="font-style:italic; font-weight:bold; text-align:center;"|No way out of Garden Eden :Lynnellet 13:00, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Lynn: Even between source editor and rich text editor Wikia does corruptions sometimes... >< It's when it tries to recompose the code between the editors. But yeah else I just looked the concerned edits and it's actually the second time it creates "nonsensical" blocks. (Remember messy codes?) Seriously, who in Wikia's team thought this Visual Editor was a good idea... Worst of cases, there's also a way to deactivate this Visual Editor for good. You can go (else, go on "My preferences" on your profile, then "Modifications"). On the page, you'll first see a list. Select or the second option (rich text editor, where you still see what you write but have better access to the source itself) or the third option (source editor by default). Personally, I'd better recommend you the second one, knowing you can switch to the source also quite easily. And if ever you still want to keep the Visual Editor by default (with the risks it implies and Lynn quite well explained some of them), you still have a choice: instead of directly clicking "Modify", you have an arrow next to it. You have the choice to use the classical editor in the options given by the arrows. This will do as you had in your preferences the rich text editor by default. ^^ Hope it helped :) Tokina8937 13:43, August 29, 2018 (UTC) I’m sorry for causing issues...I promise to take your advice and be more helpful. Sorry for the inconveniences ^^; I was also editing on a phone...using my phone is a shitty experience when trying to edit...as for Scissorsroid...maybe that was my personal bias...? I’m not exactly sure...Speedyblue (talk) 13:55, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Tip: How the categories work Hello :D I saw for the "Metaloid" category, apparently it was coming from a confusion so I left a little message on the concerned user's page for better explanation (it's a category of Fanloids). But I think you don't understand yet how categories work. What you did (setting the "delete" template while creating a new page)... It's actually useless. ^^" It just creates the header of the description of the category. In a nutshell: A category page with an empty header is a category page that doesn't exist :) If ever you see articles that are not in the right category, what you have to do instead is going to the pages that are in this concerned category, edit these pages (doesn't work by doing in the section 0, in Wiki code, the categories are listed at the very very bottom of the page, so last section or use the editor for the full page, here it's 100% sure to list categories) and remove the concerned category. I'm not sure how it works in Visual Editor but for text editor (the "classic" one or "rich text editor"), you have a little section at the right with the categories. You can either remove a category or edit it to change the category in which the page has to be. Working in source editor only may not always work for this... (Still don't know why though '-' ) If you have a doubt, better take the classic editor. And no worries for the current page, I think it may be deleted soon anyways. But at least you won't do the mistake twice XD If ever you need help on something just tell me, there's no problem :) Tokina8937 13:19, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Tokina. :D Thanks for helping me out, as I understand now. ^^; Speedyblue (talk)| Saw Your Blog Post So whiny and disgusting. I hope you burn in hell. HatsuneMikuIsAwesome (talk) 22:15, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :Dude, not cool. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 23:00, September 6, 2018 (UTC) @Zach: If that was directed at me...I’m sorry... :( Speedyblue (talk) 23:00, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I believe Zach was replying to HatsuneMikuIsAwesome, shown by the indentation. ::::--akumi (need something~?) 23:04, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Sakura Desire Sakura desire has sex but not rape. The creator said it's about 2 lesbians that fall in love then have sex. Kinky sex. CandyCaneMoe (talk) 00:45, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Candy...you can make a heading like this :::: Speedyblue (talk) 01:06, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oh. Thank you! CandyCaneMoe (talk) 01:18, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Night ∞ Series All the songs are Questionable? I thought it was just Bad End Night that was. What made you decide to mark them all Questionable? - Zach Mando Games (talk) 2:05, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I need to stop with personal bias...you may undo my edits if necessary. Speedyblue (talk) 10:40, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Chinese pages Speedy, do you know the Chinese language? If not, please don't add any more Chinese pages to this wikia. Please understand that I'm literally the only one active who actually checks them over, so if there's any mistakes or incorrect formats, I don't have all the time in the world to correct them after other people. All of the other editors, especially native Chinese editors, don't tend to stay very long to actually make or edit the existing ones. Making pages without actually checking the work, without making sure the format is correct, possibly not checking the lyrics and such, creates more work for me. As one person, that is extremely stressful. I've already had this issue with another user years ago, who not only stressed me out, but two other editors who were competent or native to the language they were trying to make pages for. I don't need another bout of this please. I'm sorry if this comes off as rude. Please understand my position here. If there were more native editors or people competent in the language, then fine. We can distribute the work, but that's not the case. - NebulousViper Talk Page 19:12, September 17, 2018 (UTC) I understand. Thank you for notifying me. Speedyblue (talk) 19:13, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :I appreciate that you are trying to help, but right now I can't be the only person who knows enough to correct other people right now. The workload I already do, in addition to real life stuff, is taking bit of a toll on me. I'm sorry. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 19:20, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::No. It’s my fault. ^^; You may delete the page if needed. Sorry ;-; (This is so embarrassing...) Speedyblue (talk) 19:22, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :::It's not that big a deal. It doesn't look like it might need too much overhaul, but I ended up locking it because I'll be in school in 30 minutes and won't be back until late. I'd rather not have someone interfere. :::- NebulousViper Talk Page 19:32, September 17, 2018 (UTC) I should absolutely let you know that you should make a habit of adding external sources if you're using something else as a base to make the pages. That goes for every song page. Unless you transcribed this stuff yourself, you shouldn't leave pages without crediting those you borrowed information from. - NebulousViper Talk Page 19:36, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :I understand. Thanks for letting me know. Speedyblue (talk) 19:41, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Thank you but let's just leave them there right now I doubt they'll stop and when the admins come back they'll ban them so just leave the pictures there right now i don't mind them either way. Besides it's funny to see how desperate they are attcking me right when i said that i had no problems from them lol they are only winning when you give them that much attention. They are already getting enought as is lol --Ai {talk} :I was about to leave a separate message about this but I suppose I'll just reply to this one, lol. It is pretty pointless to continue edit warring with the vandal after they've undone your edit once or twice. Same user has done the same thing on Logopedia and other wikis many times. Administrators are able to block and revert pretty quickly, and continuing to edit war with the vandal is just going to waste your time and show the vandal that somebody is paying attention. And that is . -- Cube-shaped 12:11, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I understand. Thanks. ^^ Speedyblue (talk) 12:15, October 7, 2018 (UTC) 71.239.233.191 Can you please add the Megurine Luka song "Crzy Dark Angel" to this wiki? Please? Every time I try to, It gets deleted by NebolusViper. I'm getting accused of being a vandalizer (for every little thing I do) and I'm being talked trash. Please put "Crazk Dark Angel on this wiki. Youtubelink:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L08Z7BKO74 nicovideo link: sm6168361 01:22, October 9, 2018 (UTC)Medea Maria Agapishvili 01:22, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :Amandamay - You have more issues than just uploading and creating pages that do not follow our format. It's been explained time and time again that you've made very little improvement in editing, basically forcing others to clean up after you. That's extremely annoying for them. You also make the pages out of non-existent pages and create redirects every time you move them to the correct name, which forces the admins to hunt for the redirects and delete those. You've also had issues with incorrect formatting for derivatives. You're also in trouble with adding scanned images of manga which is a copyright violation. And on top of that? You've been evading your bans and continued to make multiple accounts just to get your way. :You don't want to listen to any of the editors who've been hounding you to clean up your act. Not our problem that you've whittled our patience to a thin line. Stop playing the victim. You'll get no sympathy from us anymore. :Bold of you to accuse me of trash talking if this is what you think is my worst. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'm like when I yank up my sleeves for real trash talking. This is just me when someone played around too much for too long and is slightly past my most civilized manners. Vocaloid Wikia is not a place for me to talk trash, so don't try to accuse me of doing so. :- NebulousViper Talk Page 01:48, October 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Amandamay, I won’t make any pages for you. I’m not friends with sockpuppeteers, and I certainly won’t do any favors for them. Speedyblue (talk) 11:29, October 9, 2018 (UTC)